Two cortical areas outside of the geniculo-striate system have been studied in awake, behaving monkeys to understand their contribution to vision and eye movements. Neurons in a cortical region in the superior temporal sulcus respond to visual stimuli over large areas of the visual field. The majority are directionally selective, responding to stimuli moving in many, but not all, directions. Other cells become active when the monkey makes smooth pursuit eye movements in several, but not all, directions; such cells appear to be unresponsive to visual stimuli while the eye is stationary. Other cells become active after saccadic eye movements whether the eye movements are visually guided or made spontaneously in total darkness. In cortical area 7 there are neurons which discharge when the eyes are located at specific positions in the orbit and visual stimulation is presented at a particular point in visual space. Such cells do not respond when the eyes are positioned elsewhere and comparable visual stimulation is presented. Thus, there are cortical cells which have passive visual responses, eye movement responses, or responses which are dependent upon appropriate visual and eye position information.